


Show, Don't Tell

by Duchesse



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard being the dick he always is, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, This occurs after the end of the series btw, fluff ish?????, gender-neutral, pilot chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: You are a new toy for Hellsing, one that Alucard too quickly underestimated.[Alucard | Reader].





	Show, Don't Tell

When introduced for the first time, Alucard couldn’t say that he bothered to commit your face or name to memory, especially considering you were just another human passing through the gates of the Hellsing manor.

Just as many times before, he predicted to see you among countless others of weak resolution to snivel and scuttle away with your tail between your legs.

And, for the most part, he had been right. Perhaps it had been his greatest blessing to muse those thoughts aloud to your dejected backs, he sometimes considered. All of the men and women continued onward, heavy footfalls scuffing the marble floor, heaving their failures and luggage on their backs.

You met his remarks with fiery retort, something along the lines of: “Only those who are truly weak and cowards will tear people down with a smile.”

 Alucard couldn’t applaud your originality, yet he matched your gaze curiously. Those eyes of yours seared into his soul, igniting a sensation he had let lay forgotten in time.

Excitement.

You were one of the few worth noticing now. He often stalked the shadows under the thick tapestry of night, observing your footwork and agility excel under the mentorship of Integra, and your marksmanship exceed anyone’s expectations under Seras’ guidance.

“Show me your worth.”

The clatter of the sabre at your heels jarred you to reality, forcing you to whirl around to meet Alucard’s intense stare. He switched a sabre between hands, fluidly twirling the weapon until it was pointed at you, acting as though it were an extension of his own arm.

Noticing your reluctance and eyes shifting from the floor to him, his lips twitched, though he resisted showing anything.

“Come on. What are you waiting for?” He gestured to the sabre at your feet. “Show me what my dear Master and precious Servant have instilled in you. Show me your skill, your perseverance.”

That seemed enough to encourage you to pick up the sabre by the hilt, Alucard felt his fingers tremble against his own and attempted to quell the excitement threatening to douse his logic.

“Yes, that’s it. I won’t bite. Show me everything.” Alucard smiled wider, yet remained anchored to his spot.

It was to his surprise that you simply faced away from him, sheathing the weapon in the holding rack with numerous others before regarding him with a lethargic peek across your shoulder.

“They trained me more or less for this. I’m not your entertainment. Find someone else for that.” With that said, you strode out the room as effortlessly as you could, leaving him alone in the expansive room.

Your long strides then lunged into a bolt, the short heels of your boots slamming against the hard floor, bringing a grin to Alucard’s face.

And then a laugh.

Soon enough, the seemingly endless expanse of the training room and the hallways leading up to it were flooded with his laughter which seemed to haunt the manor even once he had quieted himself.

“Yes, they taught you well indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk. i haven't written anything for hellsing since i was, like, sixteen or seventeen. so that's been roughly seven years ago?
> 
> not sure what inspired me to start getting back into hellsing, but i've always had story ideas i would've liked to explore but i just didn't have the capacity as a writer to attempt to do.
> 
> this is basically a pilot chapter, or "tester" if you will. i'd like to make a multi-chapter story revolving around this idea, sort of. or something that involves hybrids (vamp/human).
> 
> if you guys are intrigued by the concept, i STRONGLY encourage you to let me know!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
